


Crazy Bitch

by FlowerFly



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Women, Escaping Violent Relationship, F/F, F/M, Women Being Awesome, Women Helping Each Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFly/pseuds/FlowerFly
Summary: Harleen leaves Joker. She gets help.MCU-DCU Crossover.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Rachel Dawes & Vicki Vale
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Harleen Quinzel was a crazy bitch. She was a total lunatic. She knew it because her brilliant, creative boyfriend told her so. She couldn't survive without him and it was only his mercy that she wasn't dead - or locked for life in Arkham. Because she was so stupid and crazy. 

He told her so often enough for her not to forget. And he hit her because she was a stupid bitch who deserved it.

But because she was so crazy and stupid she didn't really care even of her own life and she left him. She just walked away one day. Just like that. On her way to the grocery store to buy him more beer, she just decided "hell no, I'm leaving him." And she did. 

She didn't have anything with her. No more clothes than she was wearing. No more money than he had given her for pizza and beer. 

She had to be totally crazy because she paid to get into the monorail. She drove two stations and walked over the old parking lot to the wast hall. She knocked and the door was opened. 

"Yeah?" the man said.

"Is Pamela here? I have to talk to her."

The man grunted and turned around. She followed him. The man obviously knew who she was, because you just couldn't walk into Gotham's largest drug factory and get invited in. 

Pamela was watering the plants with some blue shit. 

"Harley? What's going on? Is something wrong?" 

The man stood too close to hear. Harley glared at him _don't you dear to listen or I'll kill you _and he stepped away.__

__"I left him," she whispered. "I'm getting out of Gotham. Do you join me?"_ _

__She had promised to do that but Harley had learned promises didn't mean anything._ _

__"Now?" Pam was appalled for a moment. "Sure, yes, I do. Of course! Do you have a plan?"_ _

__"No." She had made it this far. That was a win._ _

__"Alright. Come on!" Pam took her hand and drew her towards the door. "I've got to take care of something," she shouted to her boss who just nodded because she was with the girlfriend of one of the most scared people of Gotham and you just didn't want to get into bad terms with the Joker._ _

__Pam drew Harley to her car. "Sit down, there's no point of hiding you, he will find out about us soon enough." Pam was determined now like she had a plan. Harley just didn't care, she was going to die anyway today so she could just enjoy her life and the company of a person who loved her so much that she could risk her life for her._ _

__Harley didn't know if she loved her, too. She didn't know anything. Because she was so stupid. And she didn't want anything because it was scary to want anything. She might want the wrong things and then he would have to hit her again. Like now. Because now she definitely wanted the wrong thing._ _

__Pam drove towards the shore where the richer ones lived. "They will be right after us, we need a better car. - - - That one!" It was black, large, had tinted windows, and was rented from Metropolis. "Perfect."_ _

__Pam drove her old car close to the shore. When they both were off the car, she pushed it off the road. It rolled slowly to the river._ _

__Harley circled the car. "This looks rather tricky. Are you sure you can get it for us?"_ _

__Pam hadn't done car jobs for ages because of her well-paid job in the drug industry, but she knew the tricks. For cases like this, she used the special electric key she had got as a Christmas present from Selina. So they got in and the car rolling without waking the alarm._ _

__Pam drove. She held Harleen's hand and smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be alright."_ _


	2. Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel comes to Gotham after a long break.

Rachel Dawes looked at the empty spot next to the road where she had left her rented car. She turned around looking at Vicki Vale, her best friend from high school. The only one who she still had contact with from the group of four girls who had been inseparable in East Gotham High. 

"One hour! I left the car here for one hour! And you said the streets were safer than parking halls at this hour." 

After leaving Gotham, Rachel had visited there only once, at her parents' funeral. She didn't miss the gloomy city. As a young idealist, it had inspired her to follow her parents' example to study general law, but after what happened with Harvey, Bruce, and the horrible criminal who was now a YouTube star, she had changed her major to business law and left the city. She loved California for all the reasons it wasn't Gotham. 

But now her boss, _the boss_ , had brought her to the east coast. She had a free day in Metropolis. Her curiosity and Vicki's invitation had won. She could spend a day in Gotham, what could possibly happen? (Anything, it was Gotham!) Rachel had rented a car and headed for Gotham.

They had spent a fun day with gossip and sightseeing (at Rachel's rented car, Vicki had been driving). News about Harley's and Pamela's life had broken Rachel's heart (again), but they had chosen their paths. She wanted to help but she had learned as a teenager when they had done many stupid things, that people who didn't want to be saved, couldn't be saved. 

"Don't worry. I'll drive you back to Metropolis. The company has insurance", Vicki, the practical one, always had a solution when Rachel was creating theories in her head. 

Rachel was the reserved one, Vicki the outgoing. Rachel had a clear view of what's wrong and what's right, Vicki wanted to hear every side and saw grey areas. Rachel hated Gotham, Vicki embraced the city. Journalist Vale knew the power relations of the high society and in the gangs of the streets (and they weren't often very far from each other). Rachel knew who kept Vicki safe. Nobody could survive in Gotham without somebody at very high having your back.

Rachel called the renting company and let them know what had happened. 

"This way", Vicki led the way towards a parking hall that had seen its best days in the eighties. The city was a charming combination of different styles from the 20th century if you liked gloomy and rusty things with darkening shadows. The sun was getting down. Everything had a dark shadow in Gotham. 

Finding out about Bruce had been the main reason she had left. She could have stayed even with what happened to Harvey if she had felt she had Bruce on her side. But finding out that he was on the dark side too, even part-time, was too much for her.

Rachel was shivering and not from the cold.

When they were at her car, two men approached them from the shadows. _Oh, Gotham._

"Where is sh-" 

Rachel was fast. Vicki would have talked herself out of whatever was going on, but Rachel has other means. Violence wasn't easy for her, but after Joker (oh so many years ago) she had forced herself to learn some self-defense. Her beloved husband and working at Stark Industries helped a lot. The core staff had all kinds of _little toys_ made those days the company still made weapons. 

The men never knew what hit them. They just froze where they are. Unfortunately, the _auditive taser_ made by legendary Tony Stark himself froze everyone else except its user so Vicki was also unable to move. Rachel lifted her carefully to the backseat and drove off the hall. 

"Oh gosh, what was that?" the journalist asked when her hands, feet, and mouth started to work fifteen minutes later.

"Oh, just something you don't have to think about." Rachel grinned. 

"Do you mean the company you work for has some illegal weapon manufactury?" Vicki knew much worse rumors about Stark Industry, too. 

"Spreading rumors like that could get you into legal trouble," Rachel answered. She knew Vicki would tease her about it in the future. 

"I'd never want that," Vicki laughed warmheartedly. 

Rachel was so relieved when she drove across the bridge to the sunnier city and on the hotel's parking lot. She didn't want her bestie to go just yet. 

"Why don't you come inside. Meet Happy? Have dinner with us?" Her husband was very good at stressing her getting into danger. Vicki was very good at explaining dangerous things like stolen cars and making them sound like no trouble at all. 

"Sure." They walked in hand in hand like they used to do in high school. 


End file.
